


Distractions

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Marco are decorating and you decide to distract him.</p><p>First attempt I made at a lemon in a *long* time, so I know it sucks buuut I want to keep all of this stuff together and it got deleted and I got suspended from dA, so up here it goes.</p><p>[modern!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> idek if this counts as explicit.
> 
> and i'm not fucking happy that I had to post this here because I've *never* written these characters as underage in these situations so fuck.

You couldn’t help the smile that crossed your lips as you watched your boyfriend hard at work, a look concentration on his face. It was kind of amusing to you, because you could think of a lot of situations that would require that level of concentration. Like, if he was taking the hardest exam of his life in an exam hall or if he was working in a lab, ever so close to a breakthrough that would cure an awful disease. But, Marco wasn’t doing any of those things. 

Oh no, Marco was just painting. And it wasn’t as if he was working on something extremely artistic, his very own masterpiece.

No. He was painting a wall.

You shook your head fondly as you watched him run the roller up and down one of the last remaining white patches of the only wall in your spare room that remained unpainted. You didn’t get why he was being so careful, taking it so seriously and taking forever to do it – you yourself had done two of the other walls and had been finished for at least half an hour now. It was only the first coat afterall, you were going to have to come back to finish it tomorrow anyway. Truthfully, you were kind of dreading how he was going to treat that part of it, probably like he was painting the Sistine Chapel. 

His concentration was very cute though, he seemed to be lost in his own little world because he hadn’t even noticed that you’d finished and had been watching him ever since. Ugh, he really did look cute… tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, little spots of blue paint on his face, like extra freckles. You actually found the whole thing kind of… well… kind of sexy. And you were definitely judging yourself for that. You knew that a streak of blue paint was on your own cheek and that you should probably go and take a shower while he finished up. Oh… or… hmm…? “Marco?” 

No response, he kept covering the wall with blue paint. Thankfully, only one small patch of white still remained. Good, that meant that you wouldn’t have to wait too long if your words didn’t have the effect that you hoped they would… 

“Hey, Marco?” You raised your voice a little, causing him to jump a little and drop the roller he was holding back into the tray, blue paint splattering the old black t-shirt he was wearing, causing him to mutter a curse under his breath. Why was the wall so freaking serious to him? 

“What?” he asked, turning to face you, a slight annoyance in his voice. Yeah, you were definitely going to have some fun with him. You were half-tempted to grab your paint brush and flick some paint at him, but you resisted, because you didn’t want this to turn into a paint fight, oh no…

“I’m finished!” You said, perkily. 

Marco just raised an eyebrow at you. “Well, I still need to finish this part so…” he replied. “Well, don’t distract me, I still have this part to finish and I don’t want to mess it up and make the paint go streaky.” He turned back to the wall, grabbed his roller again. Don’t distract him, huh? Oh he was turning this into a challenge and making it fair to easy… 

You smirked to yourself behind his back. “Okay, well, if you’ve got that all covered then I guess I don’t mean to stick around anymore, right? I’m sure you don’t want me here distracting you.” You bit down on his lip. “So… I guess I’m just gonna go take a shower…” 

“Mhm.” Marco replied. 

“Yeah.” You purred, determined to get a rise out of him before you left the room. “I’m gonna go get naked and take a nice hot shower to ease my aches.” His back stiffened, but he said nothing. You smirked to yourself again. “And because you’re oh so busy then I guess I can spend as long as I want in there just… soaping myself up and getting… really clean.” 

“Okay.” You couldn’t help but smirk, it was clear that Marco was talking through gritted teeth and his back was still stiff. He was absolutely going to be distracted while he finished that wall up, infact that second coat tomorrow would probably be a necessity because there was no way he wasn’t going to mess that remaining patch up. 

“Bye!” You purred, managing to get out of the door and halfway down the hall before you giggled to yourself. You were guessing that it would take Marco maybe ten minutes or so to finish up and come join you, eager to scold you for distracting him so much. You pushed the door to the bathroom open and reached into the shower, turning it on and slipping a hand under the water, waiting for it to run at a satisfactory heat. Once it was, you tugged off the black sweats you’d been wearing along with the old shirt of Marco’s and balled them up, shoving them in the washing basket.

You couldn’t help but let out a small groan as you stepped into the shower, the way the hot water beat down on your body felt amazing, especially after the days hard work. You stood for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the hot water on your body before you reached out and grabbed your shampoo. You may as well get this done while you were waiting for Marco afterall, you squirted a small amount of shampoo into your hand and began to lather up.

You were just washing the last of the shampoo out of your hair when the shower curtain was tugged back and Marco’s naked figure slipped into the shower with you. Okay so maybe it had taken a little more than ten minutes, but… you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself again as felt Marco’s body press into your back and oh yes, he was hard. His hands rest at your hips for a second, before you feel them trailing up your body, they cup at your breasts, one tugs at a nipple, hard. You cursed and pulled away from him, but were only apart from him long enough for the final suds to wash down the drain. 

And then… well… your back was pushed against the wall, water still beating down. Marco’s lips found your neck, sucking and biting softly. Yes, that definitely felt better than the hot water and you were definitely open for the punishment you were going to get for distracting him. “You know you were wrong for that…” Marco groaned into your neck, before nipping at it a little harder than you were expecting.

You gasped at the feeling of his teeth, but managed to spit out. “So, how’s that wall?” 

“Streaky.” Marco’s voice mumbled back into your neck as he ran his tongue over the spot he’d just bitten. “Just like you knew it was going to be, but I guess I can fix it tomorrow. I might have to lock you out of the room so you don’t distract me though. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on finishing something when you’re… err…”

“Hard?” You teased, with a giggle. You reached out, your fingers brushing against his hardness, causing him to hiss out, a curse falling from his lips. “Awww, I’m sorry about that…” You reached out, capturing your lips with his in a passionate kiss. When you felt Marco’s tongue brushing against your bottom lip, begging for entrance, you pulled away. Yeah, it was fun to tease him when he was trying to paint that wall, but you’ve been thinking about this since then and well… you don’t want to play or tease anymore, you want to cure the ache. “So you’re not going to do anything about it then?” You say, biting down on your lip gently. 

Marco studies you for a minute, before he lets out a quiet groan and shifts the pair of you so that you’re still pressed against the wall, but one of your legs is draped around his thigh, so that if he just pushed his hips up… he could easily enter you. It’s torturous because you can feel him hard and hot against you and you just need to feel him inside of you. He leans down for another long, passionate kiss and shifts again so he can slide one hand down between you. And – oh God – as he kisses you, he slides his tip through your folds, making no attempt to actually enter you. His revenge. Fuck. 

You pull your mouth from his, “Marco, please!” You gasp out, unable to take his teasing anymore and he chuckles softly finally, finally, entering you with a hard thrust. You groan at the feeling of being full, so many sensations are running through your body, the wonderful feeling of Marco’s thrusts, the still warm water raining down on you, Marco’s lips against your neck biting and sucking again as he works his hips. You push forward with your own hips, allowing him to enter you deeper, it’s perfect, he’s perfect and it was worth the wait and the streaky wall. 

Marco’s hips continue to work against yours as he reaches down to try and pull your other leg and you get the hint, allowing him to slide out of you as you wrap both legs around his waist, bucking against him again as he re-enters you. You wrap your arms around his neck too, pressing your lips to yours as he continues to thrust up into you as you try and keep matching his thrusts by pushing your own hips down against him. Waves of pleasure wash over you as he changes his position and rubs up against that special place inside of you. Your breath catches in your throat and he knows to angle his thrusts, to try and hit it again and again. Marco has always been talented at that, his hips continue to slam up against you, to keep you against the wall.

It feels so good, you’re so close but… “Marco.” You pant into his mouth. “Please, touch me.”

You’re so glad that Marco opts to follow your directions and slides a hand inbetween your bodies, searching around until he finds your special spot, at first he strokes your clit with light, teasing strokes. You close your eyes, panting out, his fingers continue to work in tandem with his hips, speeding up as waves of pleasure wash through your body. So close, so close.

“Marco. Don’t stop… please don’t stop.” You gasp out, his fingers stroke against you harder and you finally see stars as your body convulses and you tighten around him, his name falling from your lips as you come. This just spurs Marco on to thrust into you harder, faster, to almost ram you into the wall as he too seeks out his pleasure. A grunt falls from his lips and his hips twitch as you feel his seed fill you up. His breathing comes out in unsteady pants as he tries to pull himself together. 

When he feels like he can move, Marco moves to help you stand back on your own, now wobbly legs. His lips meet yours and this time you allow him the entrance he so seeks. 

When he finally pulls away, he presses his forehead against yours. “So.” He says. “I can’t wait to see how we celebrate painting that second coat tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr: http://steviebutt.tumblr.com/


End file.
